


Aaron Hotchner is the Worst

by melanoms



Series: 50 Kisses [20]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, gender neutral reader, no pronouns, nsa agent!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoms/pseuds/melanoms
Summary: Everyone knows that you and Hotch find each other utterly insufferable. But when an unsub uses WiFi to murder, even the Unit Chief admits having a top NSA agent on the case wouldn’t be the worst. You accept the job to spend more time with Penelope, accidentally exposing one of your best-kept secrets.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Series: 50 Kisses [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671802
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61
Collections: [That's A Penis meme] ...or is it?





	Aaron Hotchner is the Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Kiss Request: #24 Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer

With a giggle, Penelope mashed your favorite tea into a mug of hot water. 

The team was wheels up in thirty. But because this creepo was using WiFi to murder people—well, technically using WiFi to hack into their smart home devices, cars, and security cameras and _then_ murder them—she got to borrow her favorite NSA agent.

Not that she _needed_ you. She just preferred having you around.

Enough to fight Hotch tooth and nail to put in the request. It was no secret that the two of you could hardly stand to be in the same room. But thankfully, this case put you two an entire country apart.

The moment your tea was your preferred shade, she tossed the bag in the trash and scuttled over to her lair. But when she swung open the door, she yelped in equal horror and relief.

Nearly, just nearly, spilling your tea.

Hands tangled in Aaron’s hair, you drew him close to you. He thoughtfully traced your tongue with a level of diligence that could only be exhibited by Aaron Hotchner, Unit Chief of the BAU. You certainly returned the gesture in kind, relieved to finally be with someone who understood your work sched—

“NO!” Penelope protested.

You yanked your face from Aaron’s, his hand still draped across the nape of your neck.

“I-I mean, yes,” she stammered. “Gosh, I’ve been waiting for you two to finally admit it. But not here. Not in MY safe space. And not where they can see you!” 

She gestured to her entire desk area. You weren’t sure if she was referring to the animals or the monitors. More likely than not, it was both.

Covering his mouth, Aaron cleared his throat. 

“Thank you for consulting us on this case. We’ll contact you the moment we need you.”

He strode right past Penelope and her hanging mouth.

Taking a seat at your designated keyboard, you started typing. And fast. Faster than she’d ever seen.

“Catch me up.” You rolled out your shoulders.

“Did you…wha…no! I just walked in here to see you kissing my boss and you want details on the case?”

“Ew, Pen. Don’t be disgusting.”

“But I just saw you…”

“Better get a new prescription. Or lay off that tea. You’re getting delusional.”

“Are you in complete denial about what just happened? Because I know you two have your issues but—”

“Penelope. The case.”

She set your mug of tea next to you and pouted her lip.

“I’m telling everyone.”

“They’ll never believe you.”

“So you admit it!”

“No, it’s a statement. They’ll never believe that Aaron Hotchner and I were kissing in your office.”

“First off, it’s a lair. And secondly, I don’t need them to believe me. I have proof.”

She pointed to the security cameras.

“Ooh, if only I hadn’t found this glitch in your system that erased all footage for the last thirty minutes.” You spun around and grimaced at her.

“You’re good and I love you for that. Except for this very moment.”

“As far as the BAU knows, Aaron Hotchner and I can’t stand to even look at each other.”

Penelope opened her mouth to protest. But you held up a finger.

“If you tell them, I’m spilling all the details about what happened in Buffalo.”

Her eyes widened.

Checkmate. Darn you.

“Fine,” she huffed, taking her seat. “But I’m getting you next round.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it, Pen. I don’t doubt it at all.”

“Was it at least a good kiss?”

“Mm, the best.”


End file.
